For example, some analysis devices such as a liquid chromatograph are provided with an autosampler for sucking a sample in a sample container by a needle and for automatically analyzing the sample. Depending on the type of sample to be the analysis target, the sample may sometimes have to be cooled from the standpoint of preventing alteration. In such a case, the sample in the sample container may be cooled by using a sample cooling device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Regarding the sample cooling device, a direct cooling type and an air cooling type are known, for example. According to a direct-cooling sample cooling device, for example, a plurality of sample containers are accommodated in a highly thermal conductive rack and the rack is installed in a cooling section so that the sample containers on the rack may be cooled by a cooler such as a Peltier device provided to the cooling section. That is, with the direct-cooling sample cooling device, the cooling section configures an installation section for installing the sample containers. On the other hand, according to an air-cooling sample cooling device, a sample container may be cooled by air, by cooling the air inside an accommodating chamber accommodating the sample container by a cooler.